


"I Love You" -Patrick

by Tornadoamy



Series: Schitty Stories [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornadoamy/pseuds/Tornadoamy
Summary: David gets an early morning text from an out of town Patrick





	"I Love You" -Patrick

It’s a bright and early morning. It’s always a bright and early morning for David Rose now that he owns a general, yet very specific store. Sure, he’s got a business partner to help him with the early mornings usually, but Patrick had to so selfishly go to a business convention for finance something or other. David didnt really play attention, or couldn’t, really. Patrick made the mistake of telling David about it while getting dressed in the morning. It’s not David’s fault he was distracted by the show. Regardless, David now has to wake up at seven thirty for the fourth day in a row.

David rolls over to check his phone and sees a message on his screen that was sent after he went to bed last night.

Good morning darling. Last day of the conference. I miss you and I love you. -Patrick

David smirks at the message from his husband. The ache is his chest hasn’t gone away since Patrick left, and these little messages, while fueling David’s willingness to work this early, also gave him his daily reminder that this was the first time since they got married that David hadn’t seen Patrick for more than eight hours, and it was excruciating.

David laid on his back and scrolled back through their texts, his heart swelling with each one.

I have an early start this morning, but I know you’re still sleeping. Love you. -Patrick

Remember you have to be at the store early tomorrow to meet Jocelyn about the school fundraisers. I love you. -Patrick

I have a break for lunch, and I’m at this diner. The menus are the size of printer paper. It looks so strange. I love you. -Patrick

He always ended every text conversation with “I love you.” No one had ever done that for him. No one had ever taken the time to remind him so frequently that they loved him.

David scrolled until he got to his favorite text from Patrick. The one he had printed and hung above their fireplace, right under their wedding photo.

I know it’s early, but I also know that in six hours and forty-three minutes I’m going to be the happiest man with the best husband and I can’t sit still knowing that. I love you. -Patrick

It was followed by a quick voice message about Ted and Johnny telling horror stories of weddings in the past they’d been to. Patrick sounded so joyful recounting those disasters, and so sure that they knew what to look out for with their own wedding. It was the first thing that made David cry on his wedding day.

David quickly typed out a reply message to Patrick before getting up and starting the day, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for his husband to get back to him so they could share their love in person again.


End file.
